


The Winter Wedding

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas wedding, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 21 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Bucky and y/n get married in a Christmas Eve wedding. Part of my Lost universe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 11





	The Winter Wedding

It had been a few months since Bucky had proposed to me in the happiest place on earth and finally, all the wedding preparations were done. We had decided on a Christmas Eve wedding at the new compound with only our closest friends and family. Both of us wanted Thor to preside over the ceremony, to which e graciously agreed. Wanda and Nat were my bridesmaids with MJ acting as flower girl while Steve and Sam were Bucky's groomsmen and Peter the ringbearer.

The girls all wore beautiful, floor-length red tulle gowns with bouquets of poinsettias and mistletoe and the boys' black tuxedos with poinsettias in their lapels. My dress was long-sleeved cream tulle with golden lace detailing and a red, fur-lined cloak. 

Once the ceremony was over and we had taken pictures with everyone we hurried into the ballroom where the reception would be. Everything was draped with thick red and gold fabric while delicate fairy lights were strung everywhere. It looked like something out of a fairytale. Once all the formalities had passed Bucky guided me out onto the dancefloor for our first dance as husband and wife.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today, Mrs. Barnes?" he smiles down at me fondly.

"Only about a hundred times," I smile back at him lovingly.

"Well then make this a hundred and one. You are absolutely breathtaking my angel," Bucky murmurs as he leans down to kiss me softly.

As I open my mouth to answer there is a scratch of feedback from the microphone and we look over to see Tony standing at the front of the room, holding a large glass of champagne. "Alright boys and girls, it's that time of the evening where the bride and groom slip away to go start their honeymoon, but before that happens, I have a little surprise for the newlyweds. So, if you would all direct your attention to the windows looking out over the lake," Tony waits until everyone is looking where he instructed before taking a small remote out of his pocket and hitting the big red button in the middle causing lights to come on in the house on the other side of the lake, "That's right lovebirds, you officially have your own nest to build your new life together, while still being close enough to work that commuting isn't a problem," he grins, and for once it's completely genuine.

"Tony, we don't know what to say..." I'm practically speechless, "Thank you, Tony, for everything," I smile at him, spotting a certain glossiness in his eyes.

After bidding everyone goodnight, Bucky takes me by the hand and leads me towards the hanger where a jet is waiting to take us on our honeymoon. "Are you ready Mrs. Barnes?" he grins as he buckles into his seat.

"Whenever you are, mister Barnes," I grin back, tightening the harness and holding onto his hand tightly as we rise into the sky and shoot off into the night towards our forever.


End file.
